Map databases are used in computer-based systems that provide useful features to users. For example, map databases are used in the identification of routes to destinations or points of interests. A navigation system determines the optimum route to be taken by the end user to travel from the origin to the destination location from map data stored in a geographic (or map) database. Map databases are also used in advanced driver assistance systems, such as curve warning systems, adaptive cruise control systems and headlight aiming systems. Map databases are also used in systems that improve vehicle fuel economy, such as systems that optimize transmission gear selection taking into account upcoming slope and speed changes.
As new roads are built, other roads are closed, or locations of business are changed, the geographic database is updated. One way to update map data is to replace the entire existing map database with a new version of the geographic database containing new, updated map data.
However, a replacement of the entire map database is a relatively expensive and time consuming process and may be unnecessary considering that much of the map data may not be changed from the old version to the new version. Further, wholesale map updates in mobile devices introduce challenges because bandwidth is often limited and map updates are often bulky and require high bandwidth.